<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Secrets by wearelovingescapes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075041">No More Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes'>wearelovingescapes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ghouls, Human, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroo's girlfriend get attacked by a ghoul, his biggest secret comes out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Hello! This is my first time writing for Haikyuu. I know this is suppose to be a reader insert but I didn't write it that way, so you can change the name to yours. Also I didn't know how to end it, so sorry if the ending sucks. </p>
<p>Closing up her flower shop Yuki glanced up the sky, the sun was just starting to go down. The sky was pretty sight with pink, orange and even purple streaking across the sky.</p>
<p>"Make sure your home before dark. Monsters come out at night." </p>
<p>Her boyfriend always said that to her before she left for work and Yuki couldn't tell if Kuroo was serious about his warning. Yuki wasn't stupid she knew ghouls lurked in the dark, but wasn't too worried she only lived twenty minutes away from her job. </p>
<p>Pulling out her cell phone Yuki pulled up her boyfriend from her list of contacts. </p>
<p>'Had to work late, be home soon.'</p>
<p>Throwing her phone in her purse Yuki began her walk home unaware someone decided to follow her. </p>
<p>Before she could comprehend what was happening somebody grabbed her from behind, slapping their hand over her mouth muffling her scream. Yuki struggled as her captor dragged her into the alley. Slammed against the wall Yuki's vision blurred. As her vision cleared she was greeted by a pair of black and dark red pupils.</p>
<p>"Such a pretty thing, you smell good. Mine if I take a bite?" The ghoul said licking his lips. His kagune suddenly appeared out of his back reaching out towards her face.</p>
<p>"Don't worry I'll be quick." </p>
<p>Yuki struggled as the ghoul lowered his mouth near her neck.This is not how she wanted to die. A loud scream tore from her throat as the ghoul bit down on her shoulder tearing the flesh away. </p>
<p>"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" </p>
<p>She was dropped to the ground, she whimpered as pain exploded in her shoulder. She could barely make anything out since it was dark. But she could hear the sound of flesh being torn apart and blood splattering, something wet landed on her skin and she knew it had to be blood.</p>
<p>Yuki nearly jumped out of her skin as someone picked her up. "You idiot what did I tell you about being out after dark." Kuroo's voice greeted her ears. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she said before slipping into unconsciousness.</p>
<p>Waking up Yuki found herself in bed her bloodied top removed and her shoulder cleaned and bandaged. Moving to sit up Yuki winced as pain stabbed through her shoulder. </p>
<p>"You need to be careful, you don't want to open up your wound." Kuroo said crossing the room. As he went to help her sit up, Yuki moved away from him. Kuroo shot her a questioning look.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me you were a ghoul?" </p>
<p>Kuroo sighed running a hand through his hair, "I was...afraid to tell you. I didn't want you to be afraid of me."</p>
<p>Yuki sat on her knees looking directly at Kuroo, "I'm not scared, you saved my life. I love you ghoul or not."</p>
<p>Kuroo cupped her face in his hands, "I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>